Lost In Time
by marauderz
Summary: In this story, the famous Weasley twins find a curious little article in their apartment shortly after Ron and Hermione leave from a visit. When they realize what it is, they travel back in time. And end up stuck there... Possibly forever.
1. The Travel

I stood in the middle of the small apartment I owned with my brother, staring at what laid in between my fingers as the clock on the wall ticked away the minutes. I had no idea how long I'd been standing there. A minute? Five minutes? I glanced at the clock quickly. 1:30 pm. George would still be at the shop. I glanced back at the object laying calmly in the palm of my hand. What was this? But a better question, where did it come from? I had a million unanswered questions, and no idea where to begin to get the answers. For now, I set the strange object on the table in the kitchen as I resumed tidying up the place.

That was how I found the object in the beginning. Hermione and Ron had just dropped by for a quick visit, however now that they were gone I was by myself. I decided I'd clean up a bit, just in case Mum dropped by for one of her frequent unannounced visits. She was always on out case about how big of a miss our place was. "_I don't understand how the two of you can make such a large mess, in such a small space" _I shivered slightly at the memory before shaking my head to free my thoughts. As I glanced around the room, I was actually impressed by how tidy it looked. It was rare that our apartment was this tidy, although what would you expect from the Weasley twins living together?

I glanced around one last time, before apparating myself out of the apartment, landing directly beside George in the shop, practically causing him to jump out of his chair in pure terror. I laughed at the look his face. Eyes wide, mouth open, similar to how one might look after an encounter with a basilisk.

After my laughter subsided, George was the first to break the silence.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" He asked, as he fought back another round of laughter.

"You've been gone for a while, and I got bored." I shrugged slightly as I tried to peer over his shoulder to see what he was working on, "figured I might as well come down here and see if you needed any help."

George chuckled, although I had no idea why. I didn't think any of what I had just said was funny. "Typical Fred, showing up when the work is done for the day" he said as he smiled at me, and leaned back against his chair. As he leaned back, he put me in mind of Dumbledore and I felt as if I was back at Hogwarts, in his office with George right beside me, Dumbledore leaning back in his chair for what was probably the fifth time that day as he began to ask us what we had done that time. I was only brought back to reality when George began to speak again, "I think I'm done for the day. Would you mind making sure the doors are locked, and the alarm system is secure while I clean up?" I turned to respond, make a smart comment as usual, before he already has his back turned towards me and was packing away whatever it was he was working on.

After I locked the door, I returned to the back room. "Ready to head home?"

"I think so." George responded as he smiled slightly before we apparated back to our apartment. Once there, we popped a few ready-meals that Mum had prepared for us in the over, considering neither of us were very skilled in the kitchen, and sat down on the couch to eat. Mum always brought extra food when she came over for supper, claimed she just wasn't very good at portion sizing, but George and I both know she does it so we can have the left-overs to eat later.

We ate in silence, as we watched some kind of sport on one of those muggle devices called a tele. After we were finished eating, it was my turn to break the silence. "I forgot to tell you..." I began as I looked at George to make sure he was paying attention, which he wasn't. I hit him lightly in the arm, as he turned to me.

"What was that for?" He asked innocently.

"You weren't listening. I forgot to tell you something. I found something earlier, after Hermione and Ron had dropped by for a visit. I'm not quite sure what it is. It looks like a necklace of some sort. Here, let me get it." I continued trying to explain it as I went to the kitchen table and grabbed the object, bringing it back into the living room and laying it in his hand. "Do you have any idea what it may be?" I asked curiously.

George took the object, holding it up in the air as he squinted his eyes and looked at it from all different angles. I chuckled slightly, as it was quick entertaining to see the look of confusion in his eyes.

"I have no idea, mate..." He finally said quietly as he continued to look at it, before laying it flat in his hand. "But there is writing on it, here listen to this: I mark the hours every one, nor have I yet out run the sun. My use and value unto you, are gauged by what you have to do."

George spoke the words softly, giving each word time to sink into both of our minds. We sat silently for a few moments afterward, trying to figure out exactly what that meant. After quite some time, I was the first to speak. "What in Merlin do you suppose that means?"

"No idea..." George responded in hushed tone. "Wait..." He said after a few more moments, of which I assumed he was replaying the words through his mind again. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, it was if a lightning bulb had gone off inside his head. He sat up straighter, and crossed his legs on the couch as we both repositioned ourselves as to see each other better. Once we were sitting face to face, he looked directly at me. "Do you remember a few years back, when we were using our extendable ears to eavesdrop on conversations?

"Of course I do", I said quickly. "You'll need to be more specific though, mate. We did that a good number of times, so nothing rings a bell simply by the extendable ears."

"You didn't let me finish." He replied, and I could sense the impatience in his tone. "We were listening in on a conversation between Harry and Hermione. They mentioned something about a time turner, and how Hermione had used it to get to her classes in third year, as she was taking more than she was technically able to fit into her time schedule. I bet this is one of those, a time turner."

I sat for a moment, but suddenly felt my eyes light up as the realization finally hit me. I looked at George curiously, knowing he was questioning the exact thing that was on my mind. "Do you suppose it works?" I asked, speaking for both of us.

"There's only one way to find out" he replied as he quickly wrapped the chain around both of our necks and began to spin the dial. Everything around us began to change, I glanced around watching our apartment disappear and another room come into view. We kept going back, farther and farther in time, not knowing where we were going to end up.

Eventually we stopped moving and came to an abrupt stop. I scanned the room we were in, and watched as George did the same before speaking. "This looks a lot like Hogwarts..."

George chuckled as he looked at me, although I had no idea why. "You're quite oblivious... This looks like Hogwarts, because it is Hogwarts." He said, matter-of-factly. I noticed him turn his head, and turned mine as well as I heard the loud footsteps coming from down the corridor. Suddenly, and in a hushed run, a boy with relatively messy hair and glasses came running around the corner. "Harry?" George asked as he started at the boy.

The boy turned around quickly, clearly unaware of any other presence in the room. "Don't know any Harry," he said honestly with a look of confusion, "I'm James. James Potter." He added quickly as he tried to catch his breath, just as they head another set of footsteps coming. "I got to run, that's probably Padfoot. He's chasing me after I called him Paddy. He's always hated that nickname" he said before he took off running down the corridor just before another young boy, attractive with dark hair, a tan, a relatively built up arms raced down the corridor, not so much as glancing in their direction as he chased after James.

George and I looked at each other, I could feel the confusion in my face, and if I looked anything like George, there was a somewhat frightened look included as well. "Where are we?" George whispered, quietly enough so that only I could hear.

"I have no idea" I responded quietly, "but let's get out of here... Where is that bloody time-turner?"

I watched as George quickly pulled it out of his pocket, where he had stuffed it at the presence of James Potter. I watched as his face went from content on going home, to a look that resembled both sadness and terror. "George?" I asked as I watched his facial expressions. "What is it?"

"It doesn't feel right..." He said as he pulled it out, and opened his hand in front of him. The moment he did so, we both understood why.

"Great..." mumbled George, "wherever we are, it appears as though we're stuck here" he said as we exchanged a look of both worry, and horror, before looking back at the smashed time turner that lay in his hand.


	2. The Challenge

After a long, intense conversation with Professor Dumbledore, trying to explain our situation, Fred and I sat alone in the Great Hall while waiting for the other students to file in for lunch. We were put into Gryffindor for the time being, which wasn't really a shock for either of us. I glanced around the Hall, trying to figure out exactly what was going on, just as the Marauders walked in. James and Sirius were laughing about something, while Remus looked at them both with a disappointed expression. Likely they had just finished another famous prank on a couple of first years. As they sat down beside us, James was the first to break the silence.

"Sorry we didn't get to properly introduce ourselves earlier. I was running from this goof," he said as he elbowed Sirius in the ribs causing him to flinch in pain for a second. I wondered momentarily if it really hurt him, or if he was simply putting on a show, allowing James to think he had hurt him. "As I said before, I'm James. This is Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Are you new to Hogwarts?"

Not exactly knowing how to explain our situation, I simply nodded as Fred spoke. "I'm Fred, and George here is my twin." He said as he nudged towards me.

"Well!" Sirius shouted, "looks like we'll just have to show you the ropes" he said with a smirk as two attractive females sat down beside them. One of the girls had gorgeous red hair and stunning green eyes, I could only assume she was Lily Evans. However the second girl, I had no idea who she was. Being around Sirius before, I figured I would have at least known about most of their friends back in school, but apparently I was wrong as I tried to figure out who this new girl, with bright blue eyes, and long dark hair was.

"We have a couple new folks in Gryffindor?" Lily asked as she looked at James for confirmation.

"We do." He said as he nodded proudly, at the fact that he knew this information. He was probably glad they had gotten to us before the girls, now he'd have a reason to show off for Lily. "This is Fred and George. They're twins, and are just starting at Hogwarts. Guys, meet Lily Evans and Shayla Finn -"

James' mouth was still open, as though there was more he wanted to say. However before he could continue, Shayla shot him a hateful look as her hair turned from dark brown, to flaming red momentarily. "James Albus Potter, I thought I told you never to refer to me as Shayla. You know how much I hate that name." She said as she threw a piece of food at him, hitting him square between the eyes, causing everyone else to burst into laughter before she turned to face us with a slight smile as her hair returned it's normal color. "Please, call me Shae."

As she spoke, several things ran through my mind. First, James' middle name was Albus. It must have been after Dumbledore, which explains why both he and Harry were constantly getting out of trouble at the hands of him. He was either related to, or close friends with James Potter's parents. Second, Shae was a metamorphmagus. Which meant her hair could change colors based on her mood, and she could probably do other things such as change her face into that of an animal. Similar to how Tonks used to entertain Ginny. Third, Shae hated her name.

After these thoughts ran through my mind, and everyone had calmed their laughter, I was the first to speak. "Certainly" I said with a slight chuckle as I replayed the memory of her throwing the food at James, "it's nice to meet you both."

As George continued talking to the group of people next to us, my eyes were fixed on the blue eyed, dark haired goddess that sat across from me. Her smile lit up her face, and her eyes glowed making her look beyond beautiful. She had her hair curled, which fell perfectly below her shoulder, and complimented her face in all the right places. I had just engaged in the conversation, when a third girl ran up to the table, and whispered something to both Lily and Shae before the three of them left the hall together. I watched as they got up and left before turning back to my friends, immediately engaging in their conversation so they wouldn't suspect something. Although it seemed as though George already had, considering the raised eyebrow he had pointed at me. However he didn't mention anything in front of our new friends, which I was thankful for. I'd hate for my first day here to be one circling around how I fancy a girl I've just met.

Later that day, George and I sat alone in the Gryffindor Common Room, when George turned to me, eyebrow raised, before he spoke. "Back in the great hall... I noticed you were being quiet. Why is that?"

I shrugged slightly, trying to keep the conversation as light as possible. "I must have been day dreaming, you know how I get sometimes."

"True..." He said as he thought about my response, "but I could have sworn you were watching Shae leave."

"I don't think so..." I responded calmly, "I must have just glanced that way when I heard them leave. Now, can we drop this? The Marauders are coming in through the portrait hole as we speak."

George was quiet until the Marauders sat down beside us, the silence was eerie as if anyone who walked past could have sensed something was up between George and I. The Weasley Twins were never silent. I coughed slightly before breaking the silence, as I looked at James and Sirius. "What's up, guys?"

Remus responded, as he raised an eyebrow in our direction. "I think the real question is, what's up with you guys? It looked like you were in a pretty deep conversation, yet you just stopped when we walked up."

"I was just questioning Fred here" George said smugly as he elbowed me slightly. "I think my little brother has a crush on Shae."

"I do not..." I mumbled, although I could feel my cheeks burn red and I could only hope no one else noticed.

"Ah..." James said as he thought about this, "it's alright if you do, mate. It seems as though almost every guy at Hogwarts is crushing on her, including ole' Padfoot here." He added as he winked at Sirius.

"It's true." Sirius piped up, "although I don't think she's very interested in a relationship. At least she wasn't when I wanted to date her."

At his comment, James laughed out loud. "You didn't want to date her, Sirius. You just wanted to snog her."

Sirius chuckled slightly before he spoke, "true. But if she isn't interested in yours truly, she's probably not interested in anyone."

"Whatever you say" said George as he rolled his eyes slightly in my direction, before changing the topic. I could only hope they had forgotten the entire subject, because the truth is, I was looking at Shae.

As I listened to George engage in conversation with the Marauders, a crazy idea came to my mind. Who knew how long we were going to be stuck here, so we might as well have some fun while we are here. I glanced at Sirius with a sly smile spread across my face as I began to speak. "Ya know..." I said slowly as I felt my smirk widen, "back at our old school, George and I were referred to as the best pranksters on earth."

"WHAT!?" Sirius and James shouted in unison, just as Lily and Shae sat down next to them and exchanged a glace as they tried to catch up on the current ongoings of the conversation.

"That's crazy" Sirius continued.

"Yeah, because we're the best pranksters of all time!" added James.

"Really?" George chipped in, as I noticed Remus, Peter, and the girls laughing at Sirius and James' attempts to prove themselves the best.

"How do you really know that?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow slightly at the pair, "Have you ever been challenged?"

"Well no, but -" James began before Sirius rudely interrupted.

"Are you suggesting a challenge? Like, a pranking war?" He asked, his face filled with both shock and excitement.

"I think I might be" I said as I felt another smirk spread across my face.

"Let's do it!" shouted James excitedly, "but I think there should be some rules."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "like no pranking between the hours of midnight and eight in the morning. I like my sleep."

"Yeah..." agreed James as he chuckled slightly. "Paddy here needs his beauty sleep." He said, causing everyone else to laugh before he continued. "Also, nothing that could possibly cause harm to any of us, or anyone else. No getting other people to help with a prank." He stopped long enough to watch the girls leave before whispering his final request. "And no pranking me in front of Lily."

This time it was George's turn to laugh, "if you're saying that because you don't want to be embarrassed in front of a girl you fancy, I think we should make the same exception for Fred when he's around Shae."

For the second time that day, I felt my cheeks grow hot as I shot an angry look at George, hitting him in the arm before speaking, "I told you, I don't fancy her."

"Whatever you say, bro." George replied as he rolled his eyes.

"So it's a deal?" James asked as he stuck his hand out, in a classic "hand-pile" pose.

"Deal." Sirius, George, and I said in unison as we all piled our hands on top of James'.

"We'll start the competition first thing tomorrow morning. Remus can be the judge. And if any rules are broken, he can deal with those too."

"Sounds good." George said with a smirk, "common Fred, we have a lot of planning ahead of us!" He added before grabbing my arm, and leading me up to the dormitory to plan our first prank on the Marauders.

-

After the twins had left, Sirius and I remained in the common room for quite some time, discussing our own plans on pranks for this pranking war we were about to participate in.

"How about we throw something that explodes into that one class they have without us, they'd get the blame for it and have detention for a year!" Sirius said excitedly.

"We can't." I said as I sighed slightly, "remember the rule? If they can't prank me in front of Lil, we can't prank Fred in front of Shae."

"Oh yeah... I forgot she was in that class." Sirius mumbled as he rolled his eyes slightly causing me to chuckle a bit at his reaction.

"We could just let them wait, and get worried about what we're going to do. It's Wednesday, if we wait until Saturday morning when no one has classes, we could get them good while they're trying to sleep in."

"I love it!" Sirius said as a huge smirk broke out across his face, just as Shae crawled in through the portrait hole.

"You love what?" She asked him with a smirk of her own as she looked from Sirius, to James, and back again.

"We can't tell you." I said seriously, as I tried not to smirk.

"And why not?" She asked as her brow furrowed, she and I had never exactly been best friends.

"Because, it's a secret." Sirius stated with a chuckle.

"This isn't something about a way to get Lily to snog James is it? Because I hate to break your heart Potter, but I don't think it's going to happen."

"Shut up." I responded quickly, as I felt my cheeks burn hot. Now I know how Fred felt as we were tormenting him earlier about Shae. "First of all, I don't want to just snog her. Hell, I want to marry that woman. But besides, that's not what we're talking about."

I chuckled as I watched her face, she clearly had no idea how to respond to my comment about wanting to marry Lily. She looked at me, stunned for a moment before running up the stairs to the female dormitory.

Sirius waited until she was out of earshot before turning to me, beginning to speak again. "Are you out of your mind? You just told Lily's best friend that you want to marry her! She's going to tell Lily now, you know."

"I know." I said shyly, feeling my cheeks grow hotter. "But I don't care. I really do want to marry her."

"Come off it James. We're still in school, the last thing you want to do is get married to some girl who can't even stand to be around you most of the time."

"No, Padfoot. That's the last thing you want to do. If I could have one wish, it would be to marry Lily Evans. Now, can we please stop talking about this and get back to planning our pranks?"

I watched as Sirius rolled his eyes, as he went back to writing a few ideas down, bouncing them off me for confirmation and trying to come up with a plan for Saturday morning. However, I wasn't as engaged in conversation as I should have been. Because ever since my conversation with Shayla, I only had one thing on my mind. That being, what Lily Evans would look like in a wedding gown, walking towards me about to spend the rest of her life with me.


	3. The First Prank

It was early Thursday morning, and George and I had both gotten up extra early to get a head start on this war against The Marauders. We had it all planned, and had placed our first plan of attack in spot the moment we woke up, now, it was just a waiting game. After we had set the plan into montion, George headed back to our room to get ready for the day, meanwhile I headed downstairs expecting to have an hour or so quiet time since it was only seven in the morning.

I quietly tip-toed down the stairs, entering the common room as I glanced around quickly. The first thing I noticed was Shae sitting by herself by the fireplace, curled up in an old blanket, reading a book. I smiled slightly at the sight of her before slowly, careful not to make any noise, made my way over to her and covered her eyes with my hands from behind the couch. "Guess who?" I said happily as I chuckled slightly.

"James Potter", she said angrily as she turned around "I thought I told you nev-" I looked at her in shock, as she stopped mid sentence and blushed slightly when she realized it was me, not James. "Sorry..." She said quietly "James usually comes down and interupts me when I'm reading... I um – I just assumed it was him. I'm really sorry."

I smiled slightly at her innocence, and touched her arm lightly, trying not to react to how my body reacted when I touched her. "It's okay, really. I understand." I said as I sat down on the couch, and looked at her. "What were you reading, anyways?"

She slowly sat down beside me, and pulled her book back onto her lap, as she wrapped her blanket back around her. "The Tales of Beedle the Bard" she said quietly, still embarrassed from the moment before.

I nodded slightly, and it hit me then that we were alone for the time being, and I should probably make the most of this oppurtunity, since it may not happen again for awhile. "I've heard of that, never actually read it though."

"It's really good" she said as she looked up at me, and smiled slightly. That smile that lit up her face, even at seven in the morning. "Mum used to read it to me all the time when I was a kid. I think I have the entire book memorized now... I usually read it because it reminds me of her."

I wanted to ask her what she meant, but just as I opened my mouth to speak we heard a loud boom and a scream from the boys dormitory. I smirked slightly, as I knew exactly what was happening, but Shae turned to me confused. "What in Merlin was that?" she asked, trying to understand what was happening and why I was smiling about it.

I pointed towards the staircase just as a half naked James came rushing down into the common room, covered in multiple bursts of different colours of paint. I laughed lightly as he stormed over to me. "I suppose you and George are to blame for this one!?" He shouted angrily, as I stood up and faced him. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I laughed a bit more, smirking at Shae who was clutching her side from laughing so hard before I began to speak. "Come off it James, it wasn't that bad. Just wanted to get the first prank out of the way. Besides, I think this is quite a nice look for you. Blue, green, and purple hair. Matches your eyes quite nicely."

James looked as if he wanted to hex me, but just then he seemed to notice the crowd gathering around us as George walked up to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't put the whole blame on poor Freddy here, it was my idea."

Again, James looked furious but just as Lily walked in, he shot us one last hateful look before storming back up to the dormitory to get ready just as everyone around us burst into laughter. I made my way back to the couch where Shae, and now Lily were sitting and smiled slightly.

"How the heck did you pull that one off?" Lily was the first to ask. "James is usually on top of things, I've never seen someone get him so good, so early in the morning!"

Shae laughed as her friend spoke, "he deserved it though. Such a prat he is."

This caused all of us to laugh, before I spoke again. "It was pretty easy actually... We just programmed a small paint ball to burst at a certain temperture and placed it in his shower. We knew once the water started, and the steam from the heat hit it, it would explode and cover him in paint."

Again we all laughed, and I smiled proudly. Although my mind was somehwere else. It was still focused on the few brief moments I had alone with Shae. And what exactly did she mean when she said she read that book to remind her of her mother? I was dying to know the answer, but now wasn't the right time to bring it up. For now, I'd simply enjoy her company, and the laughter that had put everyone into a good mood so early in the morning.

After I had reshowered to get rid of the paint that covered my body, I finally headed down to the Head Hall for breakfast. The rest of The Marauders and the twins already sat together, laughing about something that was just said. They were likely still laughing at the twins prank pulled on me that morning. I sat down across from Sirius, and grabbed a couple pieces of toast before engaging in the conversation.

"Finally got all that paint off ya, did ya?" Sirius said as he laughed a bit more.

"Haha, very funny." I said before turning to face the twins. "That was a good one, I'll admit. But you just wait until it's our chance, we'll get you better than that, I can assure you."

Again, everyone around us started to laugh before Fred spoke. "We'll just see about that" he responded with a smirk, "whatever you can do, we can do bigger, and better."

Remus laughed lightly, "now we have ourselves a competition!" He said excitedly, "I was wondering how long it was going to take before someone made the first move, apparently not long at all."


End file.
